


persona mindfuck

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Texting, akechi is only mentioned, akira being unnecessarily soft, as if i'd include him in this, but they still doin their thieves business, im too lazy to put their names in bold have fun with that, sweet sweet akira/futaba friendship, they just fuck around thats it thats the fic, vague references to canon but generally its not mentioned, validate me, yes another gc fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: emotionally stunted: I have… feelings for youho no mo: i have feelings… for u…emotionally stunted: (Narrator: the feeling was friendship, but neither had ever experienced it.)the guy in the chair: fuck u u ripped that from arrested development





	1. ryuji and ann's excellent adventure

_ho no mo > emotionally stunted_

ho no mo: DUDE WHYA  
ho no mo: WHA TEH FUCK WAS TJAT??

emotionally stunted: You've freaked out three times now  
emotionally stunted: I've explained twice

ho no mo: ik but......... im realizing wtf just happened

emotionally stunted: It was two days ago

ho no mo: DUDE!!!!!!!!!  
ho no mo: does this not freak u out?????

emotionally stunted: I feel like it should  
emotionally stunted: But I'm fine, I guess

ho no mo: damn u rlly r emotionally stunted

emotionally stunted: It's a joke but thanks

-

_ho no mo > emotionally stunted_

ho no mo: u got tht cat in ur room??

emotionally stunted: Yes why

ho no mo: kick em out im bored

emotionally stunted: And

ho no mo: LEMME COME OVER

emotionally stunted: Go to the arcade

ho no mo: come w me :(

emotionally stunted: I have to do homework

ho no mo: so

emotionally stunted: I'm on probation  
emotionally stunted: I can't exactly fail

ho no mo: UGH

-

_ho no mo > emotionally stunted_

ho no mo: i wanna study lets study 2gether!!!!

emotionally stunted: If this is your way of inviting yourself over to play video games it's not working

ho no mo: FUCK U

-

_emotionally stunted added Takamaki Ann to trauma gang_

ho no mo: w8

Takamaki Ann: what?

_ho no mo changed Takamaki Ann's name to 'devil'_

devil: ryuji!!!!!!!!!!!! >:(

ho no mo: howd u kno it was me?????

devil: u came up to me and said "im adding u to this gc akira's in it too bye"

emotionally stunted: U have to admit it's kind of funny

devil: you've only been here for a week nd ryuji's already rubbing off on u

emotionally stunted: Don't worry I'll fix it

_emotionally stunted changed devil's name to 'sunshine'_

sunshine: oh

ho no mo: tf

emotionally stunted: Because you're blonde  
emotionally stunted: Reminds me of the sun

sunshine: .. oh

ho no mo: zomg  
ho no mo: hey w8 im blond 2 >:(

sunshine: why am i here again

emotionally stunted: Phantom Thieves business  
emotionally stunted: You're involved now

sunshine: against my will??

ho no mo: yep

sunshine: 911 yes hello the new student and his weird friend are making me commit nonviolent crimes

emotionally stunted: I  
emotionally stunted: We're friends too

sunshine: oh-

ho no mo: LMAO  
ho no mo: akira nd i dont even talk abt tht shit half the time

emotionally stunted: Yes he's always telling me he's hungry and bored

sunshine: mm sounds like ryuji

ho no mo: HEY  
ho no mo: damn now i wish morgana was in here >:/  
ho no mo: he wuld put u guys in ur place

emotionally stunted: Not when it comes to Ann

ho no mo: THTS UNFAIR  
ho no mo: but yh u got a point

sunshine: ?? aha i guess

emotionally stunted: You don't have to join us Ann

sunshine: NO!!! i want to  
sunshine: nd mona said we have to stick together, right??

emotionally stunted: Yeah  
emotionally stunted: :)

ho no mo: soft akira??????????

sunshine: yeah what happened to being emotionally stunted????

emotionally stunted: It's a joke,

-

_sunshine > trauma gang_

sunshine: wanna go to big bang burger after school?

emotionally stunted: Ann no

sunshine: ??

emotionally stunted: You've done it now

sunshine: wh-

ho no mo: our whole universe was in a hot dense state then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started WAIT the earth began to cool the autotrophs began to drool  
neanderthals developed tools we built a wall (WE BUILT THE PYRAMIDS)  
math science history unraveling the mysteries  
that all started with the big bang HEY

emotionally stunted: He's done this since the first time we went together

ho no mo: did it b4 i met u 2

emotionally stunted: Why are you like this

sunshine: anyway akira mona and i are going to bbb bye!

ho no mo: NO WAIT GUYS

-

_ho no mo > trauma gang_

ho no mo: fuck u all i ran all the way here >:(

sunshine: oh no u did something you've done for years

emotionally stunted: Sorry Ryuji

ho no mo: ah its ok akira dw bout it

sunshine: ??????

-

_emotionally stunted > trauma gang_

emotionally stunted: Sgabfbncsnfi

ho no mo: w8 i can decipher this jus gimme a sec

emotionally stunted: No  
emotionally stunted: It was Morgana

sunshine: oh??

emotionally stunted: He wanted to ask if we could come over Ann  
emotionally stunted: Correction: just Morgana apparently

sunshine: yes!! he can come over :)

emotionally stunted: He needs to stop jumping out of windows it worries me  
emotionally stunted: I don't even care that he called me a loser as he left

ho no mo: nah hes a cat its fine  
ho no mo: nine lives yknow

emotionally stunted: Yes but  
emotionally stunted: We don't know how many Morgana has already used

ho no mo: oh fuck ur right..  
ho no mo: lets test it

emotionally stunted: Absolutely not


	2. ryuji, ann, and yusuke’s bogus journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shows up a month later
> 
> h-hey

_ho no mo > trauma gang_

ho no mo: help meeeee  
ho no mo: im failing :(

emotionally stunted: What are you failing

ho no mo: everything :(((((((((

sunshine: maybe if u studied more....

ho no mo: HEY  
ho no mo: im tryin my best ok???? >:(

emotionally stunted: That’s all we ask of you Ryuji

sunshine: and to study more

emotionally stunted: Yeah you should probably work on that too

ho no mo: everyones against me!!!!!  
ho no mo: idk who 2 call a friend ........

sunshine: we literally hung out yesterday

ho no mo: oh yea  
ho no mo: cn we hang out again today??

emotionally stunted: Sure  
emotionally stunted: Leblanc’s not busy

ho no mo: is it ever

emotionally stunted: Yknow  
emotionally stunted: You may be onto something

-

_sunshine > trauma gang_

sunshine: IM NEVER GOING TO A PALACE AGAIN

ho no mo: is this abt ur costume

sunshine: YES

ho no mo: sigh  
ho no mo: look im tellin u u have a nice body

sunshine: 1-800-did-i-ask

emotionally stunted: Metaverse is kind of sexist

sunshine: I KNOW  
sunshine: ugh whatever akira are u prepared for the test tomorrow??

emotionally stunted: There’s a test?

ho no mo: damn thts a mood

-

_ho no mo > trauma gang_

ho no mo: uhhhh  
ho no mo: so wht r we gna do w inari

emotionally stunted: Morgana said he’s already in

sunshine: ..... oh

ho no mo: btw ann cn i hav my clothes back now

sunshine: SHUT UP  
sunshine: yes ill bring them over later

emotionally stunted: Mine too?

sunshine: no i threw them in the garbage

emotionally stunted: I  
emotionally stunted: That’s all I have

sunshine: sounds like a personal issue

-

_emotionally stunted > trauma gang_

emotionally stunted: Ann please it’s been four days

sunshine: was that the wind i dont know-

ho no mo: GEEEEEEEZ  
ho no mo: ur rlly holdin a grudge

sunshine: yes  
sunshine: should we add yusuke now..?

emotionally stunted: I don’t know Ann  
emotionally stunted: When will I get my clothes returned  
emotionally stunted: Did you just throw them up to my window

-

_emotionally stunted has added Kitagawa Yusuke to trauma gang_

_ho no mo: hi its us the ppl who broke into ur home and exposed ur teacher / dad_

_Kitagawa Yusuke: Oh. Hello.  
Kitagawa Yusuke: Nice to speak to you again_

_sunshine: hi yusuke!!! its ann_

_Kitagawa Yusuke: My muse, my angel, my freshly picked flowers,  
Kitagawa Yusuke: Sunshine is a very fitting name._

_emotionally stunted: I did that  
emotionally stunted: Because she’s blonde_

_Kitagawa Yusuke: That’s sad._

__ho no mo changed Kitagawa Yusuke’s name to ‘bob ross’_ _

_sunshine: ryuji be creative_

_ho no mo: U TRY COMIN UP W ONE THEN >:(_

__sunshine changed bob ross’s name to ‘banksy’_ _

_ho no mo: like thts any better than mine >:(_

_sunshine: go away_

_-_

__sunshine > trauma gang_ _

_sunshine: why did u all stop talking??_

_ho no mo: U TOLD ME TO GO AWAY_

_sunshine: yea but not akira and yusuke :(_

_emotionally stunted: If you tell Ryuji to go away he’ll just come to me  
emotionally stunted: So that’s where I’ve been_

_banksy: I was preoccupied._

_sunshine: oh  
sunshine: okay! :)_

_-_

__sunshine > trauma gang_ _

_sunshine: ur all so boring i wish we had another girl!!!! >:(_

_ho no mo: ITS BEEN 30 MINS U MAD WOMAN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh?? h OK i havent been workin on this fic a lot cuz mayhaps i started a bnha twitter au and thats like ..... the only thing i give my attention to now
> 
> i just ... love bnha. u dig?
> 
> i hav no idea when im gonna post it tho for any of u who r intewested ............ Mayhaps this month if i can get my shit together

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know whatt eh fuck this is  
> also if u kno where the title of this part is from mayhaps i love u


End file.
